


Long Program

by FluffDuckling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffDuckling/pseuds/FluffDuckling
Summary: Yuuri's life, from canon to AU to a mix in between.





	1. Vicchan

**Author's Note:**

> So, had a bad day today. Got a call that my dog had to be put down after a week of sudden health issues that left her not even able to breath without assisted oxygen. She showed up on our property almost five years ago, starving to death and looking like whoever had her first was using her for breeding and dog fighting. She was so scared of everything, even her own shadow, but we got her to trust us enough to feed her and from that day on a love was born.
> 
> And also got told later that one of our cats has been missing for months now and no one wanted to be the one to tell me. 
> 
> All this bad news today also got me thinking of a dog we had when I was a baby. She died when I was in third grade and my first experience with death. She was a white, large sized poodle and her name was Cricket. She died suddenly from cancer and I went to school the rest of that week crying inconsolably, so much that my teacher had to call home and ask what was wrong.
> 
> I've had enough of pet death for one day, so have some Vicchan love.

When Yuuri was 12, Yuuko showed him Victor's home life spread in the gossip magazine she'd bought with the money she got from her weekend job helping Takeshi's parents run the front desk at the ice rink. Victor was skating his free skate in the television while he and Yuuko and Takeshi all changed from street shoes to skates.

"He has a poodle!" Yuuko had exclaimed. "Isn't he so cute?" She flipped the magazine around for Yuuri to see and in an instant, Yuuri was in love.

Makkachin, the Poodle's name as declared by Victor's interview answers, was a brown, large sized Poodle. He was just a puppy in the picture, but already he was a fairly large dog.

"I wish my mom would let me have a pet," Yuuko had said. "But she had allergies. Boo."

They laced up and Yuuri couldn't get his mind off of the dog and how Victor had been pictured holding it so dearly, so close.

Did Victor talk to Makkachin when he wasn't practicing? Did he go over ideas for free skates or short programs? How much did Makkachin inspire Victor?

By the magazine's next issue, Yuuri was showing off his new puppy Poodle. Somehow, he'd worn down his mom and dad, with a little help from his big sister, Mari.

"His name's Vicchan," he told Yuuko after practice. He'd skipped that day as he'd been taking care of Vicchan, showing him around his new home and letting him smell all the rooms and exploring the garden.

"You named him after Victor?" Takeshi asked. He made a kiss face, but Yuuko cut him off. 

"You're lucky, Yuuri. Take good care of him, okay?"

Yuri took Vicchan with him on his runs after school and between skate practice and ballet. 

At night, Vicchan was allowed to sleep in Yuuri's bedroom so he would talk to him.

School was hard and his anxiety left him depressed at times when concerning his lack of friends or rather, his complete lack of self-confidence in making new friends. He spoke about his ballet lessons with Minako and how he liked the classes and her very much. She helped him get stronger and believe in himself, even when it was feeling really hard to do. He told Vicchan how his skating was improving and how Minako was suggesting he try and enter some competitions.

But most of all, Yuuri talked to Vicchan about Victor.

"I wonder if he gets very nervous before he performs?" Yuuri had asked one night after his very first competition. It had gone horribly. Yuuri had choked before his turn, seeing all the people there to support the other skaters. His parents and Mari and Minako and even Yuuko and Takeshi and his parents had come to support him, but there had been so many people. He'd only ever skated with Takeshi and Yuuko.

At the Ice Castle Hasetsu, the rink was never very full. His first skating lessons had been done by Takeshi's mother. She'd taught him the basics like standing still and learning how to skate forwards and backwards and even spin in circles, but since then, he'd been teaching himself with Yuuko, watching Victor perform on the small television in the common room and then trying to copy it.

He was due to skate second to last and after watching all the other children skate so perfectly, he'd nearly winded himself by breathing to quickly and leaving him light headed and shaking, tears in his eyes.

He'd ended up skating, though. And he wobbled and fell and utterly humiliated himself.

"I don't know how I can ever skate in front of someone again," he told Vicchan, hands wrapped around the dogs neck. Vicchan was panting as he sat. They had ran around in the garden before sunset and he was gearing down for a nap, until his human dragged him up onto his bed to talk to him.

"I should just stick with dancing."

Vicchan wuffed and had shook Yuuri's arms from his neck so he could curl in his lap with a gurgle-y yawn.

"I love you too, Vicchan." Yuuri had petted at Vicchan for a while more, going over everything that had happened that day in his head. Vicchan was very good at helping him with his anxiety.

When Yuuri was 19, he left Japan for the very first time. He was going to Detroit, Michigan to train under a skating coach and get a degree in business management with a minor in English.

His English was horrible. His accent was thick and he felt silly talking aloud in public and what made everything worse was that he couldn't take Vicchan with him.

He'd sat up all night before his flight and hugged and talked to Vicchan. Told him to be a good boy and not steal the steamed buns from Mari and be nice to the guests in the onsen.

"Mom and Dad and Mari will take good care of you. I just have to finish school and I promise I'll come home. I may even finally be able to get to the Grand Prix."


	2. Detroit Days 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's and Phichit's Detroit Days plus a little Omegaverse thrown in.

"Ugh, the hockey team's already here," groaned Phichit as he finished lacing up his shoes.

Yuuri glanced up from his own shoes and saw as the twenty or so young men began crowding the locker room.

"C'mon, Yuuri. Let's hurry up. I'm starving." Phichit zipped up his duffle bag and checked that his locker was empty before standing up and grabbing Yuuri's bag as well.

It's not that they had anything against hockey - hockey was just as exciting as figure skating - but it was just this hockey team that got on Yuuri's and Phichit's nerves.

The Detroit Red Wings were Detroit's pride and joy. The hockey town was obsessed and to be fair, Detroit had a reason to be. The Red Wigs were the United States' best team, having won the most Stanley Cups out of all the US based teams. But that also didn't mean that more than a few of them couldn't be assholes.

Since they had been practicing here, Phichit and Yuuri had met every semester's new roster in some form. And there was always at least one asshole who had to try and ruin the skating experience for them.

Their first year of practicing together, when Yuuri was nineteen and Phichit was seventeen, the goalie of that year's roster had more than once tried to get under their skin by making comments about how figure skating was a real sport or how of course only Omegas would want to dance on the ice or even some lame sex jokes about hockey sticks.

Cialdini had gone off on the hockey coach after they had brought it up to him one day after practice. The sex jokes had gone too far and Ciao Ciao (an unofficial nickname from Phichit for their coach) had rightly confronted the man in charge of the skaters. The sexual harassment, especially toward Phichit - who was still a minor at the time - was unacceptable. The ice rink was for everyone and if they couldn't handle it like grown men, then the Dean would be hearing of the incident.

That year, the goalie hadn't even cut it for the final roster so he'd left before the final semester and the rest of the year was pretty nice.

"Did you want to eat out," Yuuri asked. He grabbed his windbreaker and they both headed to the nearest exit. 

"I'd like to see it." There was some scattered snickering.

Yuuri and Phichit both heard the comment, but continued around a wall of lockers and benches and towards the exit. They had to navigate around the team's backpacks and duffle bags and stray sticks so it felt like it was taking an eternity.

"Yea. I'm so tired, I don't really want to cook. Something spicy though," Phichit answered. Yuuri took his bag from Phichit and threw it over his shoulder to give Phichit a free hand.

"How about Mexican?" Since coming to the US, Yuuri had developed a taste for Mexican food. The novelty Mexican restaurants in Japan were absolutely no match now that he'd had some real Tex-Mex.

"Oh! I so want a margarita now!"

"You Ollies not inviting us?"

"Shut up, Har."

Phichit whipped around. "Why don't you just shut up and go knock your teeth out on the ice?" Yuuri whined a bit, having almost tumbled over Phichit after he'd stopped suddenly.

The guy who'd made the comment shot up from his seat, where he'd been tugging on some shoulder pads. "Is that a threat? Omega?"

Phichit, always quick to become hotheaded, took the bait. "It's not a threat when you knock them out yourself."

A defenseman, his jersey read "Francois" and the number 38, grabbed his teammate by the arm before he could do anything and snatched him back and into his seat again.

"Shut up, Harry. You're still a freshman here. You're easily replaceable."

"You just gonna let a pansy ass Omega talk like that?"

"Yes. And they aren't pansies - these dudes are gonna be in the Olympics some day. You're gonna be lucky to make the end of the year cut."

Yuuri, having also grabbed a hold of his friend, smiled. Did that guy really think they could make it to the Olympics? His cheeks flushed a bit.

"That's right!" Phichit piped up. "Every year you guys get new recruits and there's always someone who tries to harass us. We're all ice skaters here, so why make it harder on everyone?"

"Sorry guys," another man spoke up. He was a senior and had been there since before Yuuri and Phichit had arrived. "It's hard to weed 'em out before they say something. Have a good day."

Yuuri did a small bow and thanked them quickly as he dragged Phichit out the locker room the rest of the way.

"Ugh, now I need two margaritas."

"You're not even old enough to legally drink, Phichit."

"Yeah, but if you buy it, it doesn't matter, Mr. Adult." Phichit winked at Yuuri. Yuuri just sighed and agreed. It was a Friday night after all and there was no school until Monday. They deserved a little treat.

The Mexican place they decided on was packed already and they had had to wait for a table for about a half hour. They had ended up inviting their coach Cialdini as well, after he'd heard their plans for the evening.

The only downside to that was they had to watch what they ordered so they didn't get any unimpressed, up-ticked eyebrows or off hand comments about diets. There went the queso.

Phichit made Yuuri order two of the largest drinks he'd ever seen. The margaritas came out in what looked like a restaurant grade mixing bowl sized glass. It had maybe a pound of fruit and an upturned bottle of fruit flavored malt. There was an entire lime cut up into wedges and placed on the side, salt on the rim and a thick straw to drink it through.

"Um, what's the alcohol content in this?" Yuuri asked. Cialdini chuckled and just passed over the chips and salsa. Phichit laughed as well and took a large first sip.

"It's so sweet," he claimed. "Try it Yuuri."

Yuuri watched as Phichit took another sip, his cheeks puffing out like his hamsters' and then went to try his as well. It was very sweet and the alcohol was sweet as well. These could be very dangerous for him, having inherited his dad's inability to hold alcohol with dignity.

Phichit took selfies of himself and Yuuri with their planet-sized drinks and also of Cialdini. They takes about their routines and school and home.

Eventually Cialdini called it a night. "You two aren't too out of it to get home safely, right?" 

Phichit had marvelously drank over half of his drink and was flushed and giggly. For the past ten minutes, he'd been assigned to eat an order of shrimp tostadas, loaded with beans and cheese and guacamole to soak up the alcohol.

Yuuri was worse, to be honest. He'd also made a sizable dent into his margarita and was whispering to his food as he ate it, one bite at a time.

Cialdini looked over his two students and sighed. He sat back down and let them finished their food. Calling a waiter for some water and asking to take the margaritas away so they couldn't do anymore damage.

After the boys were finished, he somehow managed to corral them into his small car, shoved together in the back seat with instructions to not throw up on the leather.

Yuuri and Phichit ended up laying over each other's laps, snoring lightly.

But not asleep apparently.

"You're so good to us, Ciao Ciao," Cialdini heard as he turned onto the interstate - the quickest way back to campus. Phichit mumbled something in Thai and then said again in English, "You took us Omegas to train, even though you don't have to."

"There's plenty of Omega athletes, Chulanont."

There was more Thai and something that sounded like Yuuri hitting Phichit because soon after, Phichit yelled and cried, "You're so mean, Yuu-chan!"

"But I mean," he continued anyways, "It's not the same back home. Right, Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

Phichit suddenly sat up. He slapped at Yuuri's face. "It's not the same in the West, as it is in Asia. Especially in the Southeast." Phichit leaned forward so his head rested on the front seats, next to Cialdini's right shoulder. He could see in the rear view mirror that Phichit was still pretty out of it.

"If I hadn't started winning contests and competitions, my family would have just found an Alpha with a big dowry."

Yuuri also sat up, but more slowly than Phichit. "Minako-sensei got in trouble a lot because of me." He sniffed and leaned his head against Phichit's, making it look like Cialdini had brought a couple of dogs along for a car ride to the park.

"I didn't really understand it since I was little but, they said since she did one on one classes with me, everyone assumed she was trying to hurt me."

Cialdini pulled onto the next exit and continued listening.

"But mom and dad knew she would never do that to me. Even the school said things about it." Yuuri sniffed. "In middle school, kids would call me yariman or okaa-chan."

"But you don't do that stuff, Ciao Ciao," Phichit spoke up again. "You make the meat Alphas go away."

"Okay, boys, enough critical thinking for tonight. You've got the weekend to sober up and relax." Cialdini pulled into the parking lot outside the student housing apartment the two lived in.

"Thanks, Ciao Ciao, Phichit and Yuuri murmured as they crawled out of the back seats.

"Get up stairs safe and get some rest. I'll call in the morning to check up on you two. Have a good night."

Cialdini waited to pull out until he saw his two pupils head into the elevators that he could see from the wall of glass windows overlooking the parking lot. He could see them leaning on each other as the doors closed and turned the ignition.


End file.
